Room 483
by Mirths
Summary: My name is Sora and I solemnly swear that it was never, ever in my intention to steal the boyfriend of the most popular girl in school. AU. RikuSora and others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first SoraxRiku fanfic and I hope you guys will like it. And the first people that can guess the movie that Axel is describing in the story or where the title of the story comes from can request a drabble from me with the characters of your choice (but please, nothing _too_ explicitly sexual. xD). Enjoy!

**Chapter I**

**January 23rd, 7:30 a.m.**

Dear Diary,

Today is going to be my first day at Roxas' boarding school: he insisted that we attend the same school again after our parents divorced. I wouldn't mind seeing my older brother again, though it would have been nice if _he _just returned to _our_ old institution: this new one is so much bigger and everyone, _even the freshmen_, are taller than I am.

**10:05 a.m.**

Currently in English Literature class right now and I wish the teacher wouldn't talk so fast: I can barely understand what he is saying, and he expects us to take notes on themes and important quotations! But maybe that's also because I can't see very well: I can just catch glimpses of his mustache, since I am unfortunate enough to be sitting in the last roll of the class behind an insanely tall blonde girl with slicked back hair.

**10:37 a.m.**

So apparently the novel we are studying is called The Catcher in the Rye. It's probably preposterous for me to say this but the book already seems very unpleasant and makes me feel quite nauseous. It brings back unpleasant memories of when Roxas was six years old and I was five and we played baseball with our father in this tiny field near our house. When Roxas threw the ball, it hit me on the cheek and I had a gigantic black bruise for a month.

**11:30 a.m.**

I am going to meet Roxas for lunch now! I can't wait to see my brother again; he hasn't had any class with me yet and it's quite frightening, traveling by myself in the corridors. I did meet some nice people though: there was a very pale and pretty blonde girl called Naminé and a sort of chubby guy called Pence. But on the negative side of things, someone also hit me with a locker door in the hallway and when he saw what he did, he began to laugh hysterically; I ran away before he could skin me alive or whatever it is that insane seniors did to fresh meat.

**2:15 p.m.**

I can't believe this! You know that obnoxious guy who hit me on the head earlier? Well, he was sitting right next to _my brother _in the cafeteria and he was whispering something into Roxas' ear as they _cuddled_. Do guy friends generally cuddle? I'm not so experienced in terms of physical contact with people of the same gender (or opposite, now that I think about it) so I wasn't really sure. But this is what basically happened:

"Sora! You're finally here!" Roxas exclaimed as he got up to hug me, a big smile on his face.

"Hey Roxas." I hugged him back, rather weakly; I was still in shock from seeing that scary guy, so my reply wasn't as enthusiastic as it would have usually been.

Then he introduced me to everyone at the table: there was Olette, a brunette I think is in my photography class and pretty Naminé, who waved at me. And finally, he got to that guy:

"Sora, I'd like you to meet Axel. Sora, Axel. Axel, this is Sora, the brother that I told you about."

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled. I wondered if he even realized what happened in the hallway earlier.

"Sora, Axel is my boyfriend."

"…WHAT?"

Roxas looked really hurt at my outburst. I guess it was a little rude, now that I look back. But still, ROXAS HAS A BOYFRIEND? Okay, so part of me is a little shocked that Roxas even liked guys, I mean, not that I don't support his newfound sexuality or anything! But the other part of me, the rational part, was thinking something along the lines of how did my super proper, introverted brother fall in love with someone who had this crazy palm tree like hair and looked as if he belonged in a circus? And he was so loud as well. I mean, after the porcupine said hi to me, with no apparent realization of what happened earlier, he began to talk loudly about some movie he saw about a dead girl up in heaven, waving his arms around like a windmill. But I guess if Roxas really likes him, it's okay and I would support my brother no matter what, even if his boyfriend is really, really weird.

**7:22 p.m.**

I just moved all my stuff into Roxas' dorm room: the room is really cramped and smells like cat food, dew and cigarettes. I asked Roxas if he smoked and he looked at me with this astonished expression on his face, like he pretty much despised of me as a Homo sapien:

"Of course not! Why would you think something like that? But…Axel does and he's here quite often." He added as an afterthought as he turned around from arranging the papers on his desk and looked at me.

"Oh." I mumbled and set my suitcase on the twin bed at the right side of the room; on my new bed.

"Does that bother you? I could tell him to not smoke when he's here, if you'd like."

"No, no, that's alright. I was just curious, that's all." I managed a grin as I looked at my brother. No need to tell him that I secretly disapproved of his bizarre boyfriend, the stinky room, and the pain my new classes are causing me. After all, I am supposed to be the happy-go-lucky one; I shouldn't be complaining.

Then Roxas nods at me and he began to change. When he took his shirt off, I couldn't help but notice this bruise the size of a tennis ball on the left side of his shoulder blades, just inches below the neck. I thought he got injured or something so I asked Roxas what happened to his back; I can't bear the thought of seeing my brother hurt!

But Roxas was all like, "What do you mean, Sora? I don't have any injuries on my back."

So I got up and walked over to him, and gently poked at the bruise, where upon closer inspection, looked strangely like a bite mark created by…well, a human. I wondered briefly if there was some type of cannibalistic practice at this school.

Then Roxas turned around and stared at me with disbelief. He's really scary when he does that, because it's so uncharacteristic to see Roxas' show any type of emotion with zest; and when he widened those big blue eyes, it was kind of creepy, like you would sink into them like a mosh pit and never climb out.

"Sora, are you kidding around? Because this isn-" he stated, but then stopped, presumably at the expression of utter bewilderment that must have crept upon my face.

"…Sora, do you know what a hickey is?"

"Um...a pimple?"

"No, no, the other definition. The more commonly used one."

"…"

Then he began to explain to me the meaning of "hickey" rather elaborately, with colourful and descriptive details. He was very gentle about it, of course, I guess as to not frighten me or something. But of course I was frightened: I was freaking out and a series of _Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God_ was passing through my head as I stared at him, eyes wide.

After he was done, I could practically feel myself turning red as the heat spread from my cheeks to the back of my ears! I can't get rid of this mental picture that suddenly began to flash at me, my brother and that strange guy hugging, kissing and doing all this other stuff that if I actually saw in real life, would probably destroy all traces of mental sanity that I still had left! I tried my best to restrain my embarrassment though, by looking at the situation logically, as Roxas _would have done_ if this happened to him:

_This is normal_, I kept reminded myself. _This is the type of stuff that couples do together if they love each other. Your brother and the creepy guy are only doing this because they really care for each other and you should be happy for them._

It didn't work: I just couldn't quite stomach it, my celibate, intelligent brother, doing all these weird things. Someone I used to see in diapers and took baths with when I was young, was suddenly a guru in sexual adventures. Excuse me while I go calm myself down, or throw up.

**9:00 p.m.**

I think I must have looked more terrified and grossed out than I thought, because soon after our conversation, Roxas left the room. But not before telling me that he was extremely disappointed in me, because I should have been able to act more _maturely_ and by the time he got back, he hoped that I would be able to _"look at love with a more understanding perspective through the eyes of an adult, and not a six year-old child."_

**10:48 p.m.**

…So that's why they were cuddling in the cafeteria!

A/N: So did you think about poor Sora's predicament? And how do you like the AkuRoku in the story?

P.S: A review would be lovely, if you could! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**--**

**January 24****th****, 8:34 a.m.**

Dear Diary,

Even though I am not normally superstitious, I can assert that someone up there _really_ hates me today. Roxas isn't speaking to me; a phenomenon for us. And of course, this makes me very upset! I must have made him quite mad with the whole hickey fiasco. But still, I am _convinced_ that I didn't do anything wrong: I can't help that my visions of him and Axel playing tonsil hockey was so graphic that I almost puked.

**11:55 a.m.**

Literature class makes me want to cry. You know that book, the one called The Catcher in the Rye? Well, I didn't get a chance to read it yesterday, cause I was so emotionally scarred by Roxas' uh, sexual explanations. And today, after class, concerned Mr. Andrews just _had_ to ask me what I thought of the book. And trapped like a deer in headlights, what could I do but lie through my teeth? So I explained to him about how I thought the book was interesting and how even though I'm personally not a fan of baseball, I still found the book fascinating. I even made up a lot of extra and elaborate details, all for his benefit as I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that my reflection wasn't _too_ off from the actual storyline.

Well, after I finished, Mr. Andrews stared at me for the longest time, his left eye twitching creepily, raising his bushy eyebrow to new heights. Then, he told me in a rather stern voice that even though I was new and still in the process of adjusting to boarding school, this does not give me any rights to ignore homework assigned in class. And before I could scamper out the classroom door, he called out to me:

"Sometimes, it's good to read a little Cliffnotes if you really don't want to read the book: that way, you might be able to make up more convincing stories for your teachers."

**12:10 p.m.**

Oh My Gosh…I just went on the Cliffnotes website to look up The Catcher in the Rye and it turns out that the book isn't about baseball at all! Apparently, it's about some emo guy who got kicked out of high school and his depressing weekend in New York City. I feel like an utter idiot.

**1:30 p.m.**

So after I realized how stupid I was and swore that I would read 5 chapters of the book tonight to make up for everything, I hurried to the cafeteria to get something to eat before lunch ended. Unfortunately, when I walked towards my brother's table, Roxas slayed at me with his eyes all narrowed, before huffily looking away. Axel was sitting beside him, of course. So then, I was left standing in the middle of the cafeteria looking lost, not knowing where to go.

Then, this girl with very straight red hair walked by and stopped beside me. She was wearing this _ridiculously short_ pink dress with an array of black and white zippers on it, something that I wouldn't have been caught dead in, _even_ if I was a girl. Beside her was another girl with short black hair who seemed kind of shy: she kept shuffling her feet on the linoleum floor and avoiding my gaze.

"Are you the new sophomore? Roxas' brother?" The redhead demanded.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us? You look like you could use some company." She gestured carelessly towards a corner of the cafeteria: I noticed that she didn't wear much jewelry, only a silver ring with some words engraved on it that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Um..thank you. That would be great." I replied, grateful that I didn't have to eat all by myself.

"Awesome. By the way, I'm Kairi."

So I followed Kairi and her quiet friend towards her cafeteria table and honestly, nothing could quite describe my rather ambivalent feeling upon seeing Kairi's "friends". I was torn between not wanting to seem antisocial and running as fast as my feet could carry me in the opposite direction.

I think I better describe them now, just to get the unpleasantness over with. They were all super big and intimidating and I swear that I saw a couple of them laugh upon seeing me, cowering behind Kairi's back.

There was the really tall blonde girl from my English Lit. class, a guy called Marla or something with a head full of pink hair that could rival Axel's. Two big and scary guys with scars and another with an eye patch: I think they are called Xigbar, Lexaeus and something else. I'm honestly not sure. But had I known what was going to happen next, I would have rather met these creepy dudes a hundred time over.

After Kairi introduced me to almost everyone around the table, she popped herself onto the lap of a very good-looking guy with long silver hair and blue eyes so dark that they almost looked navy. Anyways, there was a lot of whispering and words exchanged that sounded suspiciously like "sweetie", "missed you" and the two began to make out rather furiously. And like the helpless baby bird trapped under the gaze of an scrupulous eagle, I stared at them dumbfounded, my face as red as a tomato until the guy finally decided to surface for air. And that's when he finally noticed my presence:

"Who's the kid behind you, babe?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce him! Sora, this is my boyfriend, Riku. Riku, this is Sora. You know, Axel's boyfriend's brother."

"Um, no, not really. But it's nice to meet you!" He extended a hand towards me and flashed a brilliant smile. I was feeling very lightheaded now, and returned the gesture with my face scarlet and shiny like a beacon.

But thankfully, the rest of lunch passed without too much craziness: the exceptions are Kairi and Riku, who chose to continue with their PDA session. But I did my best to not look at them; I sat beside the quiet girl, whose name I found to be Xion and we made some small talk. Everyone else pretty much ignored me. I only got slightly rude comments from the pink haired guy:

"So, you're Roxas' brother."

"Uh-huh."

"You're cute." His face crackled into a malicious smirk. "You could totally be a model, for something like Abercrombie Kids."

"...Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Somebody save me: isn't there anyone normal or not so hormone-driven at this school?

**3:50 p.m.**

The weirdest thing just happened! After Calculus, I decided to return to my dorm room and get started with my book for English class. I was determined, you see, to show Mr. Andrews that that his first impression of me is utterly false and that I am actually very hard-working: not a bimbo and a very bad liar.

But five minutes after I started reading, there was this knock on the door. Thinking that it must be Roxas who forgot his keys, I opened the door and standing in front of me, was Kairi's silver-haired boyfriend.

"Hey, uh, Steve?..no wait… um what was your name again? Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me later. I figured no one else has been kind enough to show you around yet."

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be offended by the fact that he can't even remember my name or be flattered that he just invited me out for dinner. But what I do recall are him and Kairi snogging in cafeteria and this caused my cheeks to flame unexpectedly, which probably amused him, judging by the smirk that emerged on his face.

"My name is Sora."

"Right! I knew that! So Sora, you want to? I'll pick you up around 5 o'clock and we can hang out afterwards."

"…I guess that would be alright. Thank you for inviting me."

"Cool. So has anyone told you about the ditch near the art building? It's this totally awesome place to smoke your lungs out and get high because the art teachers don't give a damn; heck, they even join us sometimes. And there's a passage way behind the science hall that leads you into this deserted barn. We have the sickest parties there and you can pretty much drink to your heart's content and get totally wasted."

"…"

"Quiet one, aren't you? I'm disappointed. But then again, you are Roxas' brother…"

"I am not quiet!" I replied hastily, but added. "I mean, it's just that I've never tried smoking and the closest thing to alcohol I've ever drank was root beer so I don't know what to say and…"

Stop it Sora! A voice inside me screamed, telling me to stop babbling like an idiot to a complete stranger. I now reason that I must have been suffering from a lack of interaction with other people, causing me to pour my heart out to the first human being that comes my way.

"No way. Seriously?!? I've got to show you! And I have some of the good stuff too." He turned around to look at me closely, his eyes briefly set on mine. The action temporarily startled me. I couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes are and that even though he wasn't super-built, he had nice slender muscles and very nice features. I must have appeared quite dumbstruck, if anything.

Thankfully, after the uncomfortable staring contest, Riku got up to leave, but not before giving me a smirk and a wave as he strutted out the room. I've got to give it to Kairi: her boyfriend's smiles are pretty swoon-worthy, _objectively _speaking of course. Riku had a way of smiling with his eyes that can immediately capture, I believe, the attention of anyone he chooses to set his eyes on.

**4:45 p.m.**

I just finished changing for my meeting with Riku later tonight. And looking at my past entries, did I really call this guy good-looking and that I liked his smile? If Roxas saw this, he would have said, _with_ a smug expression, that this is the initial stages of a crush. And I DON'T have a crush on him, Riku, I mean. I was simply admiring his, er, admirable traits and they just happened to be very physical and resembling, well, something that one _would_ use to describe a new love interest. But I was just being fair in my judgment: he really _does_ have nice eyes and pretty impressive pecs.

**4:57 p.m.**

The excessive testosterone and estrogen swirling around the school must have really rubbed off on me. Ugh.

--

A/N: Did you like it? Review if you did! :)

P.S: Big thanks to the readers who reviewed last time! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After a veryyyy long wait, chapter three is finally here! But first of all, I want to apologize for not updating the story for so long: junior year has been very hectic for me and I've just switched schools so everything's a bit of a mess right now. But I only have one week of school left, and then exams, so in a little over a week, I will be able to update on a very regular basis as summer will be here(finally)! I also want to thank everyone that reviewed my story so far: it makes me truly happy to hear that you guys like the story as much as I enjoy writing it and I hope I will not disappoint in the future!

This chapter is shorter than what I originally intended but with the last week of school and exams coming up, I can't write as much as I want and I don't want to update something that's long but of horrible quality. I hope you understand!

**Chapter III**

**January 25****th**** , 6:00 a.m.**

Dear Diary,

I know it's really early for me to be writing to you but I've got some great news that I just have to share: Roxas and I made up and I had a very nice dinner with my new friend, Riku!

So after dinner last night, it was almost 10:00 o'clock and I got back to me and Roxas' dorm room. I opened the door really carefully, just in case Roxas was sleeping but as the key clicked open, I discovered my brother sitting on his bed. He looked up at me when I entered, of course, so I had to mumble something in apology.

"Sorry if I disturbed you."

"…No, it's fine. I wasn't sleeping anyways."

"Um, I just went to dinner with Riku. Do you know him? He's one of Axel's friends, I think." There, I said it. I managed to bring up Axel. Without filching or acting like I've just seen a ghost.

"I know him."

Then, there was this awkward silence in which neither of us looked at each other: Roxas was pretending to read his chemistry textbook and I was looking determinedly down at my toes, doing my best to avoid Roxas' gaze. But of course, I couldn't silent keep up with this silent treatment for very long: conflict terrifies me, you see, but silence annoys me even more.

"Listen, Rox, um, I want to apologize for uh, you know, yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't be more mature about it. I mean, I shouldn't have been so rude and I'm just really, really sorry!" I blurted out; I really can't stand awkwardness between people. The silence is so oppressive and suffocating that I just had to tell him that I was sorry, that I never meant for something like this to happen right after not seeing him for so long. But most of all, I just miss talking to my best friend, my brother.

Then, Roxas looked up at me and got all squinty-eyed as he gave me this look, sort of like putting me under x-ray scans with those pools of blue that he had for eyes. To be honest, it made me feel beyond uncomfortable but I didn't run or turn away. I mean, hopefully, he'll believe that what I told him was really sincere. And judging by what happened next, I think it's say to say that he decided to accept my apology:

"It's alright, Sora. I'm sorry too, for not giving you time to adjust to all the changes that have happened." He mumbled, and looked at me, a sort of embarrassed smile on his face.

And before you know it, we were hugging each other and apologizing again and again for what happened. I'm so happy: because I miss my brother like crazy, even if he has very odd tastes in boyfriends and weird sexual practices. And in all honestly, I probably should grow up a little about everything that's happened.

**7:13 a.m.**

I have to make a mental note to talk to Riku later. You see, it was actually him that encouraged me to talk to Roxas yesterday, during dinner. We went to this really nice restaurant and we had sushi and some teriyaki, which Riku all paid for, insisting that it was his "duty" as the student council social representative to treat new students and show them around. And after dinner, we went over to his dorm room to play some Mario Kart, which would have been even more enjoyable if Riku's room was not so insanely messy and smelling of pot mixed with something I couldn't decipher that made me shudder when I first got in. I mean, I don't think I'm too picky when it comes to hygiene but dirty laundry, half-eaten food, textbooks with missing covers and mysterious substance stuck on the carpet isn't exactly what your typical person would call "clean" and Riku _was_ a bit defensive when he held up his arms to his chest and went all "it's not _that_ bad.". But the game was really fun and somehow along the way, I told him about what happened between me and Roxas.

"So talk to him. Tell him you're sorry."

"I can't just do that! It would be really awkward and I don't even know if he's forgiven me yet!"

"So? Who cares what he thinks? As long as you apologize, then you are the better person. Whether or not he accepts your apologize is not that important."

"But!…"

"Look Sora, I can tell that you miss him and this conflict is bothering you, right?"

Then, he grabbed onto my shoulder and stared into my eyes. I suddenly felt embarrassed as he fixed those oh-so-blue eyes, clear as marbles, upon mine. They made me think of the beach outside my windows back where I used to live, with the seagulls, sandy shores and sea-salt ice cream…

"You have to be honest with yourself, Sora. And you should never let what anyone else thinks get in the way of what you want. If Roxas doesn't want to talk to you, then that's his problem. You should speak to him anyways if you think it will clear the burden off your shoulders."

Somehow, that exchange made a huge impact on me: I can still repeat the words clearly in my head. And it was good advice after all: I did manage to overcome my embarrassment and stubbornness and talk to Roxas. And after I promised Riku that I would do my best, he bid me goodnight and said that he hoped I had fun tonight, because he certainly did. He even gave me a hug, one of those guy ones, of course.

Kairi is really lucky: her boyfriend isn't just good-looking; he's nice and smart as well.

**9:05 a.m.**

Okay, my life isn't going as great as I thought. Ms. Zelcer just gave us a "surprise" quiz on what we've learned so far and I'm pretty sure I failed. I couldn't even understand the questions: there were these weird equation things like dy/dx and this crazy shaped symbol that looked like a handwritten "f" without the line in the middle. Woe is me and my inability to comprehend numbers.

**10:22 a.m.**

The English teacher wasn't there today so no one was there to pester me about absurd books that should really be about baseball, but are not. The majority of the class had decided to skip, of course, but Naminé was there, so naturally, we started talking.

"Sora, are you going to the dance in a couple of weeks?"

"What dance?" I haven't heard anything about a dance; then again, I have only been here for 3 days. There is probably a lot of stuff going on that I don't know about.

"The Valentine's one. It's on the night of Valentine's Day."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think so, though." I really don't like the majority of school dances. I hate how people always rushed to partner up or push others into going with someone that they don't even like.

"But Sora, it'll be really fun and it's one of the best events of the year! The student council usually makes it really fancy for all the couples!"

"Um…I don't have a ticket and it's probably too late to purchase one now, I think." There, a good excuse.

"That's true…but I'm on the planning committee, Sora! If you'd like, I can get you a job for the dance. That way, you will be able to attend and you also earn some volunteer hours! What do you think?" Naminé was all excited now as she smiled at me, her navy blue eyes sparkling. And in the given circumstances, what else could I say?

"That would be great! Thanks Naminé!"

**2:45 p.m.**

NO! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE, WILL NOT, WILL NEVER, EVER WEAR A CUPID COSTUME AND COLLECT TICKETS FROM ALL THE STUPID KISSING COUPLES ON VALENTINE'S DAY!

**5:14 p.m.**

I will be a wearing a cupid costume and collect tickets at the door for the school dance on Valentine's Day.

I hate Naminé and Riku.

**7:30 p.m.**

Did I mention that I just failed my calculus test? Mom is going to kill me when she finds out.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I'd love it if you could drop a review or two, if you have the time. ;)


End file.
